


10:47 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen, Sobbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24369700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After Reverend Amos Howell smiled, he sobbed as he recalled protecting his daughter from harm.





	10:47 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

After Reverend Amos Howell smiled, he sobbed as he recalled protecting his daughter from harm and currently cared for her grave.

THE END


End file.
